<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plenty of that in Korea by annabeth_at_the_helm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369886">Plenty of that in Korea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm'>annabeth_at_the_helm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950s, Frank being Frank, Gen, Korean War, nothing objectionable, too short for tags really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thieves have stolen the 4077th's supplies again, so Hawkeye must make do with camphor to ease a wounded soldier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Trapper" John McIntyre &amp; Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plenty of that in Korea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for "camphoric" on my Get Your Words Out Yahtzee prompt set #6.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, doc, I'm still having pain in my foot," the soldier said to Hawkeye, pointing to the broken foot in traction at the bottom of his bed. "Can't you give me somethin' strong for it?"</p>
<p>	"I'm sorry," Hawkeye said, "but we're fresh out of strong. But I can do you better with this." He held up the pain relieving ointment that was, for all intents and purposes, right now the only thing they had for pain.</p>
<p>	"It smells, doc," the soldier said, a pained look settling on his features. "I really want somethin' else. C'mon. I know you're holdin' out on me."</p>
<p>	"Nope," Hawkeye said cheerfully. "This is all I've got." He opened the camphor and reached over to lower the soldier's foot down. "I'll rub the exposed areas with this, but for right now, we haven't got anything I can give you by oral route." <i>Because thieves took all our medicines again,</i> he thought with a finger of anger.</p>
<p>	Though the soldier looked on mulishly, Hawkeye carefully rubbed the camphor into the open areas around the cast, until at last the soldier, frowning, muttered,</p>
<p>	"I guess it feels better… but that stuff feels weird."</p>
<p>	"Don't worry," Hawkeye said, standing up and going over to wash his hands, "as soon as we get pain medicine I'll give you some."</p>
<p>	"Hah, Pierce, lying to a patient like that," Frank said, walking over. "You know as well as I do that we might not get those supplies for months. <i>If</i> we get them at all."</p>
<p>	"Why, Frank," said Trapper with a wry grin, "who would have thought you'd demean the army?"</p>
<p>	"You ninnies!" Frank burst out, and whirled around.</p>
<p>	"Goodbye, Frank," Hawkeye and Trapper said in unison. Hawkeye glanced over at the soldier, and Trap followed his eyes.</p>
<p>	"As if I'd let you push me around like that!" Frank said, slamming through the post-op doors.</p>
<p>	"I don't think he heard Frank," Trapper said. Hawkeye shrugged and sat down wearily.</p>
<p>	"Would that camphor worked on Frank's lips," he opined, which earned him a chuckle.</p>
<p>	"If he had any lips," Trapper returned. It was quiet for a moment, then another soldier mumbled something in pain.</p>
<p>	"Duty calls," Hawkeye said, grabbing his stethoscope.</p>
<p>	At least, he thought as he strode away, there was plenty of camphor in Korea.</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>